Our Love Being Caught
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: All of their moments, caught on tape. Warning: Contains Minor Hentai, AU


Summary;  
>When Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and The Akatsuki decide to document Sasuke's (private) life. They also get an unexpected someone who joins his life. The group decides to document these two funny people, little do they know that they're documenting their moments of funny love. Pratical pranks, jokes, schemes, embaressment, and bloody noses. Their videos will be the hottest sensation all over the internet, on the website KishiNETwork (a website breated by an Otaku named Masashi Kishimoto).<p>

Minor KibaHina.

Setting: Kyoto, Japan. Modern day.  
>Rated M due to some (teeny tiny) bit of Hentai and Language<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Our Love Being Caught<strong>

_Chapter 1;_ **Panties**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, smile at the camera!" A 12 year old, Uchiha Sasuke, ignored his brother and looked away from the camera.<p>

"It looks like he's shy." Itachi taunted him.

"Who're you calling shy?" The angry Sasuke turned towards the camera, giving a scowling face to it. He wore a plain t-shirt with a dragon in front of it, and baggy blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets. Around him, girls squeled.

"You." Itachi replied proudly. Sasuke scoffed at the camrea and turned his head away. He started to walk towards the front gates of his school. Sixth grade was just beginning for him. His older brother followed him, along with the camrea.

"Will you turn that camera off?" Sasuke said angrily.

"It's for memories Sasuke. You'll watch them when you get older." Behind the camera, Itachi grinned.

"I won't watch them, turn off the camera! It's like being stalked by fangirls 24/7."  
>"You <em>are<em>being stalked by fangirls 24/7."

Sasuke growled at his older brother. Itachi backed away, knowing that his little brother has anger issues. Sasuke was already stressed, he didn't want to get stressed out anymore. He felt the glares of boys and flirtatous girls. It was like he was being hunted down. _Why do I have to get my looks from my mom? It's a good thing to girls...it's a curse for me._

Girls staring at him suductively, boys glaring with envy, what else can go wrong for him? At the corner of the camrea screen, a girl with a white jacket and silky, indigo hair appeared and just HAD to fall right on top of THE Uchiha Sasuke. You could see a pink haired girl and a blonde run away towards the school. Itachi -who was in the most uttermost surprised- walked over towards the fallen Sasuke, and paused the rolling video. Itachi's face had turn the most oddest tint of pink. The people around them also had blushed faces on. Some boys, had a nosebleed.

There, laid an indigo haired girl, with her skirt up. Showing quite an ass. Her underwear was a striped lavender and white. Right on her butt, you could see a cute rabbit blushing...and Sasuke's leg.  
>The timid girl sat up, not seeing the situation quite clear that she was sitting right on top of the most hottest and tempered boy that she'll ever meet.<p>

Sasuke then sat up, very confused. He opened his eyes lightly, seeing a blur of indigo, then his eyes widened.

Eyes that looks like they came from the shinning moon, a churub face, tomato pained cheeks, silky indigo hair, _What the hell!_

He could feel something on his leg, something very warm and soft...something that he never felt in his entire life. The girl was completely shocked when her eyes opened. Finally realizing what just happened. Her face had turned into million shades of red. She looked like a human tomato. She quickly backed away, the fastest that Sasuke has ever seen. The girl lifted the back of her skirt down and sat up in a seiza position.  
>"G-G-G-G-Gomenasai!", she managed to stammer out.<p>

_It's the first day of 6th grade and this just had to happen... _The girl had teary eyes because she was so embaressed that 1;  
>She had to fall right on top of a boy in public<p>

and two;

Her panties were shown in front of the school

Itachi scrambled his way up to the girl, and held out his hand. The Hyuuga looked at him, confused. And then she looked at his hand. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.  
>"Are you alright there, missy?" he asked.<p>

"Y-Yes..." she averted her eyes from the beauty upon her and timidly stood straight. The crowd of people began to disband and headed to their classes. Sasuke got up on his own and walks over to his annoying brother. Itachi slyly turned the camrea off its pause button and it began rolling as Sasuke headed over towards him. Itachi held the camrea up right, such as a hidden camrea. (A/N his hand is still down)

"Oi, watch where you're going, idiot." Sasuke angrily told her so. A blush arose from her cheeks.  
>"G-Gomenasai. It won't happen again!" She bowed so nervously.<p>

"Sasuke, watch your mouth," His older brother scolded him. Itachi's eyes had some seriousness inside.  
>"Hn." The grumpy lone cat walked its way towards school. Along the way, he angry kicked a rock and it hit a bird. (Don't worry the bird was fine...sort of.) Itachi turned off his camrea, still holding it by the strap.<p>

"Don't mind him," Itachi told her. "he's dosen't have any friends so he's like this." Itachi (somewhat) brightly said with a smile. The girl with the tomato cheeks nodded slightly, still embaressed. The bell rang, signaling that class would start in 10 minutes.

"Ah, I'll be late! Eto, eto...arigato..."  
>"Uchiha Itachi." He greeted and took his hand out for her to shake.<br>"Ah, Hyuuga Hinata! Eto...arigato Uchiha-san. I'll be going now." She shook his hand and bowed.

"Ja ne." Itachi waved goodbye as she headed towards class.

Turning away from the elementary school and going into the path of cherry blossoms, he said to himself, "Maybe I'll call her Usagi Pantsu from now on..." he chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on <span>Our Love Being<span> Caught:**_

_Usagi Pantsu_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I haven't written in third person in a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time. XP Well, the chapters right after this one will be in POV form. ^^ (Unless I'm describing something) I hope you enjoyed it! More will come (hopefully.. ^^;) There will be a diffrent version of this (a GAAHINA version), I don't know when I'll make it though. Probolly when I finish this fanfic. =w=

Usagi Pantsu means Rabbit Panties


End file.
